


Bo Peep / Turn It Up

by wordwank



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwank/pseuds/wordwank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short todae drabbles, loosely associated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bo Peep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phkiIOHiOBk) segment of Family Outing!

It wasn't his goddamn fault this time.

He'd only brought the radio into the bathroom for a bit of white noise and privacy during his shower, and hadn't particularly paid attention to what station it was tuned to when he’d turned it on. Chart toppers and hit singles should have been fine, right?   
  
Except now  _that_  fucking song was playing and it is impossible for Seunghyun to think about anything except that skirt, those red stockings and the legs under them. He feels flushed in a way that has nothing to do with the heat of the water. As though he's watching it on TV again, he can see in his mind's eye dark-rimmed eyes and lips pursed in that perfect full pout. He palms his cock, groaning as he desperately tries to banish the mental images, the arousal, and the guilt that follows. He tries to imagine the music video instead, to visualize Hyomin's legs, Qri's hips, the arch of Boram's feet in her high heels, and suddenly it's the red stockings again, clinging to muscular, curving calves.  _Fuck._  
  
Seunghyun’s fingers tighten, his thumb flicking up to brush the head of his cock, and he has to brace his forearm against the wet tiles of the shower stall, pressing his forehead into it. He realizes there's no point in picturing the music video, which makes it all too easy to imagine himself in that mirrored hallway, one hand sliding up a soft thigh, or getting pushed down in the back seat of a car by someone so very capable of... manhandling him.  
  
His hand is moving faster now, because there's no point in drawing this out.  _Just get it over and done with_ , Seunghyun thinks frantically as he feels tension building up in his gut. He won't let himself think about messing up Daesung’s lipstick while pinning him against the wall of an elevator, or seeing him spread out on the felt of a pool table as his skirt splays up over thick thighs, and he mustn't-  _fuck_ \- even get close to entertaining fantasies about feeling Daesung's fingers dig into his back as they move against silk bedsheets-  
  
Seunghyun chokes on a shuddering gasp as he comes, leaving a mess on the tiles of the shower wall. His chest is still heaving as he tries to get his lungs back under control, and already he can feel the familiar guilt setting in his gut. His heart thuds too loudly as he cleans himself and the wall, turning off the spray and stepping out to towel himself dry. He hadn’t noticed the song ending, has no idea how many songs have played since Bo Peep, and he shuts the radio off with a grimace.  
  
Swaddled in his thick bathrobe, Seunghyun emerges from the humid bathroom.

Daesung himself is waiting outside, holding his own shower kit. Seunghyun's cheeks color with shame immediately, and he hopes desperately that the towel draped over his head obscures the worst of it.

"I hope you left me some hot water, hyung," Daesung chirps with a grin. "You were in there a while."

Seunghyun blinks at him. "Oh, um. Sure?" he manages, before shuffling rapidly into his room without another word.


	2. Turn It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel of sorts to Bo Peep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written April 2013

 

  
The dorm is empty. With Jiyong and Seunghyun moved out to their own places, all Daesung needs is one afternoon when both Youngbae and Seungri have schedules without him. Maybe now he can get this out of his system.

Daesung settles into his desk chair and brings up the video that’s been plaguing his mind for weeks. He hasn’t even downloaded it. He doesn’t want to think about it, doesn’t want it to still be there when - hopefully - he’s purged himself of this desire.

He’s wearing headphones - just in case, he tells himself, but really it’s because he knows they’re high quality enough to provide him with certain details of sound that might be unavailable on his shitty laptop speakers.

Pressing play, Daesung wastes no time. The video is short, and he wants to get this over with. He’s already turned on, has been since the dorm door closed behind his bandmates on their way out, the tingle of anticipation and arousal building until this moment. He licks his palm and cups himself, bringing himself fully hard. The low growling voice in his ears send shivers down his spine. He feels his face flush.

He’s only been watching for a minute or so when it feels like he’s building up to something overwhelming, and then- a hand on his shoulder.

Daesung drops his cock and slams the laptop shut, his heart thundering from arousal to terror as he sees who’s standing behind him.

Seunghyun holding some DVDs he’d borrowed from Daesung a few weeks ago. He probably just came over to drop them off.

Seunghyun is giving him a look. Daesung has seen that look before but he really has no idea what it means, and is still way too deep in his own head to respond properly when Seunghyun drops the bombshell.

“Why were you jerking off to my music video?”

Daesung reddens, choking out a stuttered non-verbal denial that his hand down his pants has anything to do with whatever Seunghyun might have seen on the screen.

“You were jerking off to Turn It Up, I saw it. It wasn’t porn. It was me.”

With those simple words, almost emotionlessly delivered, Seunghyun closes the distance between them and drops to his knees in front of Daesung.

“Why would you do that,” he mumbles, sliding his palms up Daesung’s muscled legs. "Why would you…  _I_ was-"

Seunghyun cuts himself off, biting his lip and staring up at Daesung as he slowly moves his hands to Daesung's inner thighs.

Daesung is frozen, his face locked into some expression mixing the fear and arousal thrumming through his body, and Seunghyun hesitates again.

“Stop me?” he asks. “Stop me if this isn’t what you want. And I'll never bring it up again.” His face is red, too, and he ducks his head.

“Please,” spills from Daesung’s lips immediately, the word imploring like a prayer. “ _Please_ , hyung.”

That’s all Seunghyun needs. He rises on his haunches and wraps his fingers around Daesung’s cock, stroking him slowly. He watches Daesung’s eyelids flutter shut and groans despite himself. With his other hand he reaches into his own jeans, unable to hold back.

With his face pressed into Daesung’s thigh, he brings them both to orgasm, his own climax following Daesung’s as a cry of pleasure rips from the singer’s throat.

Panting in the aftershocks, Seunghyun folds his hands in his own lap and leans against the chair until Daesung’s fingers start combing gently through his hair.

“Hyung,” Daesung begins. His voice is raw and hoarse, like he’s been singing for hours. “ _Hyung._ ”

When Seunghyun doesn’t respond, Daesung slides off the chair to embrace the older man on the floor.

“Hyung,” he says again, with big warm palms bracketing Seunghyun’s face. He feels safe, safe enough to tilt his chin up at kiss the other man softly on the lips.

 


End file.
